


A comforting partner for a hurt soul

by Inkevagelion



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, Suicide Attempt, comforting love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkevagelion/pseuds/Inkevagelion
Summary: When the 95' Line (Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua) notices that Hansol is being awfully quiet and or silent during promotions, he begins to become more concern. Ever since the break up between Hansol and Seungkwan, also that Seungkwan is now in a relationship with Mingyu. Seungcheol is getting even more concerned. One day, when everyone was in the dance practice room. Seungcheol begins to worry and searches for Hansol, but when he finds him. Seungcheol sees something he wishes he didn`t see.





	A comforting partner for a hurt soul

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder**  
-> This story contains mentions of emotional post break up, mental health, attempted suicide and moving on from a relationship if you are comfortable reading this, then I advise you to leave  
-> I ship Seungcheol and Vernon (Seungsol) ; but my main ship is Verkwan so yeah   
-> this has a bit of romance in it but everything is light-hearted and just comforting  
-> All Seventeen members will be mentioned   
-> Enjoy my weird stories. :))

**Joshua`s p.o.v.**

_Hansol is not out of his dorm again....whats going on? _

I sighed as I felt a sense of concern erge into the back of the spine. I gulped a bit worriedly as I immediately left the dance practice room of the building and into a small room that would lead to the dorms. I headed into Hansol`s dorm, in which he was rooming with Soonyoung at the time. "Huh..." I muttered to myself "Not there" I gave a quick glance and headed out of the room, into the entranceway of the dorm, when I tried to open the doorknob, it was locked.

"Hansol! You there!" I quickly shouted through the bathroom door

"Yeah...!" Hansol replied, giving my own head a sense of relief by taking a deep breath. 

"Practice in the few minutes! Almost done with your shower?" I asked him.

"Did that already" the other spoke out "Just brushing my teeth, I`ll be out soon"

I nodded and tapped the door a few times before heading back to the practice, my mind thinking just what is going on in Hansol`s head. After what happened, after the break up with Seungkwan, he hasn`t really accepted the breakup but stayed mute. I wonder....heh, sometimes I am deeply worried for Hansol. For these past few days, he isn`t your oddball shy turned sexy guy everyone seems to see him as.

As I enter into the practice room, everyone was already there. Jihoon with Hoshi and Chan, Seokmin with Jeonghan and Wonwoo, Junhui with Minghao, and Seungkwan with Mingyu, obviously. Seungcheol looked at my gaze and jogged his way towards me.

"How's he doing?" Seungcheol asked me, of course, _he _meaning Hansol and his mute like condition. 

"I`ve seen worse, but for now, doing calm I guess" I reassured him, Seungcheol exhaled a worried but shaky breath. 

"Is he coming out?" Seungcheol asked once more

"Just brushing his teeth..." I spoke, "More like wiping his tears away..." I made a stupid joke, Seungcheol bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows at me "...uh...sorry"

Seungcheol sighed as he then looked up and saw Hansol walking in. Seungcheol ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I followed suit, smiling softly at them. 

"So, how are you feeling Hansol?"

"Okay...never better" Hansol spoke as he looked at Seungcheol with a reassuring smile. "We should do this practice quick, I wanna head back to my dorm"

"Hansol-hyung?" Chan spoke up he went up to us "Do you wanna play mafia with the rest of us?" Chan insisted, with his aegyo like eyes at Hansol, Hansol perked up a smirk but his head shook no. 

"No thanks, Chan-ah..." Hansol spoke as he patted Chan`s head. "Not today, I feel tired..." Chan nodded as he hugged Hansol for a bit, before heading to his place in where he needed to be for the choreo. Seungcheol glanced at me, I raised my eyebrows a bit and bit my lower lip.

Seungcheol immediately then clasped his hands "Alrighty everyone is here! Let's begin our choreography aight? Fighting?"

"Fighting! Ya! Yeah!" Everyone shouted back at Seungcheol, a mix of happiness, energetic tendencies, and awkward cheers occurred throughout the dance room.

The music played, and everyone began to dance.

-[][][][][][][][]-

**S.coups`s p.o.v.**

Once the music was over, everyone cheered, it was a hard dance to work with, but we pulled it out. After that Hoshi, Woozi and I discussed our remarks. After a few minutes, more like an eternity, I hear the dance practice room door close a bit, I then turn to Jisoo.

'Hansol?' I mouthed out and Jisoo nodded 'yes'. With the motions of his fist clenched and close to his face, making a crying like gesture. I immediately began to worry and tell everyone.

"Hey uh, imma go check on Hansol, play mafia without me okay?" I tell them and Chan gives a thumbs up. Seungkwan glances at me, his hand over his mouth. Feeling concerned. Jisoo and Jeonghan looked the exact same way. I immediately rush to trace the footsteps of Hansol, calling out his name, hoping for an answer. As I reach one of the dorm rooms, Hansol`s dorm room. My eyes widened as I saw him, doing something I wished he didn`t do.

"Hansol...!" I exclaimed, he froze. Turned around and with tears in his eyes, holding what it looked like, an already made device, sort of like a noose, that he can kill himself with.

"Hansol...what are you...what are you doing?" I asked gently but firmly.

His eyes stared at mine, I went up to him and gave him a firm and rushed up hug. Where I hear him bursting in tears, sobbing as he clenched my shirt. Crying like a baby, he dug his head into my shoulder. And I, like the oldest that I am, hold him, as we both dropped to our knees. He in tears, and me, in pure shock.

"I'm sorry hyung!" he sobbed out "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...."

My eyes were trembling at this point, almost at the brink of tears. "It's okay...Hansol it`s fine..."

"It's not hyung...! I did something wrong...it was my fault, everything is my fault, I'm sorry hyung..." Hansol spoke out as my ears couldn`t bear what he was saying, my hands became shaky as I clenched on him into the hug, my mind was racing, worried, shock, scared and sad. But I pulled him in close, and hugged him softly, whispered comfortably.

"It's okay Hansol-ah...you did nothing wrong, it's not your fault...its nobody's fault.." I whispered as Hansol sniffled softly and began to calm down.

Hansol sniffled "T- Thank you...hyung...I love you...hyung"

I immediatly kissed the males forehead and sniffled a bit myself "I love you too Hansol-ah...I love you too....."

-[][][][][][][][]-

**Jeonghan`s p.o.v.**

The mafia game was over, Minghao was the mafia, everyone was quick to laugh and become shocked. I was too, but I noticed Seungcheol wasn`t here, and or Hansol. Being a bit worried. I tapped Jisoo`s shoulder and whispered: "Oi, Imma check on Seungcheol a bit...mkay?"

Jisoo with a concerned look immediately nodded and felt a bit worried too. 

And so with that, I raced out of the dance room. And rushed to where I hear muffled sobbing and whispers. I follow the sobbing echoes. Seeing what my eyes saw in a horrid way.

It was Hansol`s dorm room, his bed wasn`t made, his clothes piled in some corner. Ripped or crumpled paper of love letters I remember seeing, water bottles just sitting there. Bags of junk food placed in an insecure place. And there I see, Seungcheol comforting a saddened and obviously heart-broken suicide driven Hansol.

I dropped my things, and walked slowly towards them, Seungcheol looked at me, his face was in shock too. While Hansol was in tears, sniffling. Mumbling things he shouldn`t say. I kneeled down and hugged Hansol and Seungcheol.

"Its okay Hansol-ah..." I gave my best effort to comfort him "We are here for you, but please..." I gulped a bit "You scared us..."

Hansol sniffled a bit as his head tilted towards Seungcheol`s shoulder to mine. He apologized to both of us. And he also said that it was not the real him that made him do such a thing. We just encourage him and hugged him, that's all we did. In all honesty, we didn`t know how to react. We didn`t want to keep it silent, nor want others to know, nor want people, especially fans and our company to think this was all a prank. 

Seungcheol and I wanted to tell the truth, and that's what we are going to do.

-[][][][][][][][]-

Seungcheol got out of the room, already tiding everything he looked over at me and sighed "He is asleep, I put him in my dorm and not his...just for now"

"Seungcheol, do you think this was because of the whole break-up? Like his mental state took a toll at him?" I asked him and Seungcheol just shrugged.

"I believe so, he hasn`t been this distraught ever since then..." He spoke sighing 

"Who should even tell?" I asked him once more 

"Jisoo. Tell Jisoo." Seungcheol spoke to me in a firm way. I raised an eyebrow and asked why Seungcheol responded "He has been worried for Hansol ever since I don`t know

why but just tell him- I'll... I'll tell everyone else, but I will Pledis that Hansol needs a bit of absence from promotions..." I nodded and went over to tell Jisoo.

Jisoo was on his guitar, playing a bit. After a while, he heard my footsteps and immediately stood up "How is he? Seungcheol, Hansol, you?"

I immediately sighed "Hansol, tried to..."

Jisoo eyes widened "No. No, he didn`t" he thought I was bluffing. But I nodded and he immediately felt remorse. "His mental state took over...oh, my god..."

"Hansol is fine now, but he needs to focus more on his mental health. We can`t see one of our brothers be so sad, and eventually continue to do this to himself" I spoke a bit firm, but Jisoo agreed. "Seungcheol saw him so...scared and distraught, not even himself anymore" 

Jisoo was worried to the max now "I'm scared...oh god" he spoke as he placed his hand on his mouth, worried deeply for Hansol.

I placed a hand on his shoulder "Let`s go to the practice room...we need Seungcheol to tell the rest..." I sighed and he agreed, we both headed to the practice room.

-[][][][][][][][]-

**S.coups`s p.o.v.**

I felt worried, for Hansol, for Jeonghan, for Jisoo. For me telling Pledis about this, and especially with our manager. I explained it to our manager, he took it carefully and agreed with it and will tell the company immediatly. Hansol should be taken care of and his mental health. However, the manager said that I should tell the rest of them, the rest of the family, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Chan, everyone.

So I went back to the practice room, Jeonghan and Jisoo being the only ones there, they were sending messages to the group chat to come to the practice room for something important to tell.

When everyone was there, except for Hansol, they got worried.

Jihoon looked over "Seungcheol-hyung, is something wrong?"

Minghao agreed "Something is fishy, is something wrong hyung?"

I looked over at Jeonghan and Joshua, who nodded in agreement and I began to speak "Hansol...he...um" I tried to get a word of my mouth but I said something even more wretching "Hansol, he almost attempted...." tears formed in my eyes, as he sniffle them away "He almost tried to attempt suicide. I saw him. There...ready to do it..."

Everyone was silent, everyone was in shock. They couldn`t bear it, even the manager was there. As the manager patted my shoulder. The manager then spoke "Hansol-ah will be absence from promotions during this week, and will be focusing on his mental health from now until it is ready for him to return to the scene. As for now uh...we need to comfort him at this difficult time"

And just he was saying that a familiar person entered into the room. Hansol was awake, and I, immediately ran to him, hugging him.

Hansol looked at me hugging him, and he raised an eyebrow "Did..." he sniffled a bit "Did I do something wrong?" His eyes were teary, wetted and baggy from all the crying

I whispered to him "No Hansol...no you did something all good" After I say that. I suddenly hear.

"Hyung!" Chan voice was breaking as he ran to hug the both of us, Junhui raced after, Jisoo hugged then, and finally, everyone came in for a big group hug. 

Chan and Seungkwan were crying as they hugged Hansol. Mingyu and Wonwoo were upset but comforted Hansol, Minghao sniffled in his tears as they all tried to comfort Hansol through this difficult time. Even I, but now I think it`ll all be okay, everything will be okay for all of us.

-[][][][][][][][]-   
  


** The Aftermath  **

After what had happened, Hansol got better, didn`t stay in his room anymore. He began to laugh, and everyone always comforted him when most. He spends time with his

family more. With his sister Sofia more, sanged more, danced more. Wrote songs more. And eventually became himself again, he decided not to date for a while after what

happened, but he reminisces the times when he and Seungkwan were together the most, and they still do. Comforting wise. 

Hansol give word to our fans, CARATS. That he is doing well and will be returning to promotions. For the new comeback that will be coming up soon. Seungcheol is now always 

comforting Hansol otherwise as his stage name as Vernon, and so is the rest of SEVENTEEN. Taking care of the shyest but coolest of the maknae line. 


End file.
